


Emiya Alter: Kintsukuroi (Request)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [11]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Emiya Alter: Kintsukuroi (Request)

He was breaking,  being torn apart from the inside.  Every time he bonded with a Master and used his projection he was doomed to destroy himself over and over.  Some said the gold was the spirit of his innocence breaking free of his shadow of desolation.  Some said it was the price for tainting his magic with false ideals.  No matter why it happened, he was doomed to repeat his mistakes at the behest of Masters who enjoyed destroying him as much as the monsters he was summoned to kill.

 

You were different.From the moment you summoned him you had admired the gold in his eyes and the dark color of his skin.  He had been a treasure, like one of the kintsukuroi bowls you had seen during an exhibition on Japanese pottery a few years ago.  Still to this day he never understood why you were so in awe of him, but he also know he didn't care.  You have given him a purpose, a soul.  With every touch of your delicate hands, you healed the wounds the gold tore as it ripped through his flesh.  He knew one day he would turn all to gold and die, just like he did every time, but you had given him hope.  Hope that if there was a cure, if there was a way to mend him, you would be the one to find it out.

 

So every morning you woke up and every day you went to bed knowing, the most precious thing in life, was not the wish that had brought you into the world, but the world the two of you were creating together as you fulfilled whatever wish you came up with that day.  Today was no exception.

 

Though I never really slept, I rested every chance I got with you.  In the beginning it had been awkward.  I didn't feel I deserved your affection, having been turned into the monster that I was.  You were stubborn though, and reminded me everyday that all a stone needed was a polish to shine just like a diamond. 

 

This morning you looked especially peaceful as you lay curled up on your side next to me.  I had done my best to hide the new slivers of gold that were crossing over my body, but it was difficult to hide from you when you insisted on checking.  These most recent ones had left you worried.  They had been inching towards my heart, and if they managed to cross over it they may expedite the inevitable by days....even hours. 

 

It had broken my heart to have you lay in my arms crying last night.  Nothing I could say or do had provided any comfort.  So you had just laid on my chest and traced my golden scars with your small fingers as you said over and over 'I promise we will find a cure, I promise we will find a cure'. 

 

I had never known love, but if I could ever guess at it's meaning, its sensations than everything I experienced with you embodied it.  With each trace of your fingers over the golden flesh, I felt like your heart was reaching out trying to seal the damaged skin the way the gold of the pot sealed the broken pieces together.  To you I wasn't broken, just pieced together with priceless materials.  I retained a beauty only prevalent in combining the core elements of nature.  There was no monster laying in our bed, holding your strong heart.  Only a man with a damaged soul begging for salvation from a word that threatened to tear him apart with the very need you fought to save. 

 

 

I pulled you gently to me then and did the very thing you did to me every night before we fell asleep.  I kissed the damaged pieces of your existence.  At first I kissed your eyes, where the rivers of the Tiber had poured hours before.  Then I kissed the shoulders that carried the weight of the world as you fought for your own salvation as well as mine.  Next I kissed your heart, which held all the beauty of the world, but never received a fraction of it in turn.  It was then, as my lips left the soft flesh above your breast that you whimpered softly in your sleep. 

 

Afraid you were having a nightmare, I pulled you close to me as I ran my hand down your back in a soothing motion.  When you made the sound again, your hand reached out and clawed at my chest and I felt the pain of lust as your body pressed into mine.

 

We had never been intimate you and I.  Though I know you loved me, it had never breached simple affections.  In all honestly the thought of intercourse never even crossed my mind.  You were too pure to have me taint your soul with my tormented seed so I had settled for protecting you and comforting you to the best of my ability.

 

Now, however, as her body pressed into me mewling softly I began to lose that sense of propriety.  Kissing above her heart again, I pulled her into me and her eyes fluttered open sleepy, but filled with desire.

 

"Em....what are you....whats happening?"

 

"I am sorry Master.  I thought you were having a nightmare, but when I realized you were not it was too late to stop myself."  That's when I raised a hand to her cheek and pulled her face gently to me to kiss.  When her lips touched mine, my whole body felt alive....and on fire.  I could feel the mana inside me roil as my body connected with hers on a primal level.  Deepening the kiss, I noticed my body began to feel rejuvenated.  I had heard it said that intercourse between Servant and Master provided incredible healing effects but never having been with a Master that wished to be intimate with me had prevented me from benefiting from this theory.  Now, as she was held close in my arms, I began to believe the theory was correct.

 

When we separated and she regained her breath, her eyes went wide as she stared at my face. 

 

"Master.....is something wrong?  Did I hurt you?"

 

Tears......all I see are tears.  Not knowing what to do or what I did wrong, I scramble out of bed and catch my reflection in the mirror.

 

Now I understand.  Now I can see why she is crying.  My face......the gold on my face.......is gone.  From just kissing her I absorbed enough mana to reverse the effects of my Projection magic.  As I stand there and touch my face where the huge gashes of gold had crossed my forehead, I hear her soft voice behind me.    "Em.....your face.....it's.....healed."

 

I turn and look at her, a mixture of affection, joy and trepidation all mixed in. 

 

"Do you know what happened?"  She asks as she looks into my eyes.

 

"I think so....you see...it is rumored that intimacy among servants rejuvenates them and heals their injuries.I think....when I kissed you, I was able to reverse the course of my bodies deterioration, but since it was just my kiss, I was only able to heal my face.

 

That's when Master blinks repeatedly before her eyes go wide and she starts blushing profusely. 

 

"D...ddo ...do you th the th think that if we...." She gulps "....if we.....were more intimate....the rest of you ...." her eyes travel down as far as my torso before snapping back up "....would heal?"

 

I turn at her distress and begin gathering my clothes from the chair I laid them on last night."It might be possible, but is not necessary.We can find another way that works better for both of us."

 

"But Em....." her voice is concerned ".....what if this is the only way?"

 

I stop before fastening my pants."Let us cross that bridge when we get to it."  Then I fasten my pants and begin pulling on the rest......or at least I try to, but she grabs my remaining garment and rips it from my hand. 

 

"Do you say that because.....you don't want to be intimate with me?" 

 

The look she gives me as I turn to catch her eyes is defensive and intense. 

 

"You know I would do anything for you."  I say with as steady a voice as I can muster. 

 

"Then...be intimate with me so I can try to heal you and keep you with me as long as possible."  She says as she crawls to the edge of the bed and wraps her arms around my neck to kiss me once again. 

 

I cannot resist her, and I do not wish to.  Laying her gently back on the bed, I slide between her delicate frame as her hands begin tearing at my pants trying to get them off while her teeth bite my lips, chin, neck and anywhere else she can grab as she desperately tries to take me as quickly as possible. 

 

"Please Em hurry.  I can't stand the thought of this getting worse for you.  We have to know now if we can really stop your body from tearing itself apart."

 

When I am naked once again, I slowly kiss up her body enjoying the soft feel of her flesh underneath me.  Never have I wanted anything this intensely in all the days of my memory.  Now it is all I want.  Having her beneath me consumes me and all I can think is joining our bodies in the same way the gold bonds the shards of pottery as it mends the broken fragments of its very existence. 

 

Bringing my lips to her ear I whisper, "I don't want to hurt you, please know that."

 

"I know Em.  I promise, I know."  Then she kisses me as she pulls at my hips at the same time her legs spread apart inviting me to enter.

 

I penetrate her slowly and completely, savoring the moans of pleasure that escape her lips as our bodies melt into each other.  When I cannot go any farther, I begin pulling in and out of her at a steady pace as I allow her body to adjust to the foreign size of me inside her. 

 

As the intimacy continues, she traces the lines of gold that cross my body, marveling as they disappear one after another.  "Em....do you see?  It's working.  It's actually working."  Then her head leans back as a silent cry escapes her lips when my next thrust goes deeper while my lips capture her nipple to tease its sensitive flesh. 

 

"I see that Master.  I also feel more alive and energized so forgive me if I deal with you a little too harshly." I say in her mind as my tongue caresses her nipple at the same time the intensity of my thrusts increases. 

 

“Please Em....don’t stop.Take me and everything you need to stay with me.”

 

And that is exactly what I do.Until my body heals of every gold scar and damaged piece of flesh, I take her over and over again.Kissing, licking, sucking, teasing her nipples, ass, and clit until her body is so sensitive and exhausted all she can do is lay on me and sleep soundly as every implied touch sends her body shivering. 

 

From this moment until the moment I lose her, I will never waste another second doubting myself or her.She is my everything and I will gladly break my body over and over if I can repair it in her sensuality as I lose my soul in her eyes and my heart in her embrace. 


End file.
